


Here and Now

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Matt and John are making dinner when Matt lets something slip.





	Here and Now

It started almost innocuously.

Matt had been trying a lot of new recipes ever since he’d tricked John into letting him move in. Not that John minded the younger man living with him. In the days after the attack on DC, John found himself constantly searching out Matt, instinctively making sure he was okay.

Within the first week, Matt was horrified at what John ate, and more than likely bored, since the wifi hadn’t been set up yet. He started experimenting with different “healthy” recipes. John was surprised at how good a cook he was.

“Can you hand me the…?” Matt gestured vaguely at a spice just out of arm’s reach, eyes fixed firmly on the pot in front of him.

John picked up the container, handing it to Matt and watching over his shoulder.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Matt said absently, pressing a kiss to John’s jaw as he added whatever spice John had handed him to the sauce he was working on.

“No problem, baby,” John said instinctively as his mind rebooted. “Need anything else?”

“No,” Matt said cheerfully. “Just needs to simmer for a bit.”

“How long we got?”

“30-45 minutes?”

John considered that as Matt turned to face him, still between John and the stove.

“That’s your planning face,” Matt observed. “Never leads anywhere good.”

“What about last week,” John asked, words against Matt’s neck as he kissed his way down it. “With the strawberries and the-”

“I had to take like three showers to get rid of all that juice!”

“Those strawberries were juicier than I expected.”

“That’s what we’re going with?”

“Why not, baby, good an excuse as any.”

“Oh, we’re admitting it’s an excuse now, are we?”

“It’s not that uncommon, is it?”

“A little bit, Daddy.”

“That’s the second time.”

“Hmm?”

“That’s the second time you’ve called me Daddy today.”

Matt froze, stiffening against John in all the wrong ways. “Oh.”

“Hey,” John pulled Matt in tight, “I don’t mind, sweetheart.”

“You don’t?” The words were soft, quieter than John had ever heard him, even in sleep.

“Of course not, baby.” John pressed a kiss to the top of Matt’s head. “It’s you. I don’t mind, hell, I love everything about you, Matthew Farrell.”

“You’re totally screwed then,” Matt said with a rough, slightly wet, chuckle. “Stuck with me.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” John said, tilting Matt’s head up so he could press a gentle kiss to his lips. “I think you’re pretty great.”

“You really think so, Daddy?”

“Of course, baby boy.” John pressed another kiss, this time to Matt’s forehead. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Even better than Holly and the kids?”

“Even better. Always better, from day one.”

“Adrenaline junkie.”

“Maybe, but it brought us both here.”

“Here’s pretty good, Daddy.”

“Here’s pretty great, baby boy.”


End file.
